Level measuring instruments are used to detect the levels of liquids, solids, slurries and interfaces, in holding tanks and other types of storage vessels. Depending on the application, the measurement may comprise a point level measurement, which provides a binary signal output when the level falls below or exceeds set limits, or a continuous measurement, where dynamic processes are constantly monitored and transmitted as an analog signal or a digital signal. In some applications, it is necessary to measure the level of a fluid without having direct contact with the media. In such applications it is beneficial to use non-contact metering technologies such as ultrasonic, sonic, radar or microwave level sensors.
It is known in the art to use transducers or antennas for such level measurement systems. Prior art mounting mechanisms for antennas tend to be cumbersome typically requiring engaging and disengaging parts such as bolts or screws.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a novel antenna mounting mechanism.